


Dr. Dominguez / Amaru NSFW Alphabet

by BrittanyTheScrivener



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Trinity), Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittanyTheScrivener/pseuds/BrittanyTheScrivener
Relationships: Amaru/Reader, Dominguez/Reader, Dr. Dominguez/Reader, Pedro Dominguez/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Dr. Dominguez / Amaru NSFW Alphabet

A aftercare - To Dominguez, you are a goddess and your body is a temple; in the afterglow, he will worship every inch of you with his mouth and hands. 

B body part - He loves you heart, body, and soul and couldn’t choose just one part as his favorite. 

C cum - He likes to give you every drop that he can so you have the best chance to start your family. 

D dirty secret - The people of Paititi were furious when they found out Amaru had taken an outsider as his wife; he never told you because it would have crushed you, but it didn’t take you long to capture the hearts of the people just as you had captured his. 

E experience - Dominguez has always prioritized work, so he has been in few relationships prior to yours; he’s learned enough to know what he likes. 

F favorite position - Whatever position allows him to see and feel the most of you he possibly can. 

G goofy - He loves nothing more than to see you smile, so he’ll do whatever he has to to make that happen. 

H hair - He’s not a man who is overly concerned with his appearance. He prefers to keep things natural but would gladly change that if you asked him to. 

I intimacy - Evenings with Dominguez are the epitome of intimate; he never forgets a single detail, be it flowers, music, candles, etc. 

J jack off - Pedro would rather leave that job for you.

K kink - Due to your age difference, Dominguez fucking LOVES it when you call him Daddy. 

L location - He prefers the privacy of the home you share together, regardless if it’s the one in Paititi or wherever Trinity has taken you. 

M motivation - All it takes is one look from you, telling him you’re ready, and he’s there for it. 

N no - He hates talking about the distant future; he knows he’s getting on in age and the day will come when he will leave you behind, so he prefers to focus on the present. 

O oral - It makes him hard just thinking about you sinking to your knees and taking him into your mouth. 

P pace - Pedro likes to take things slow and enjoy every second with you.

Q quickie - Refer to P; but he’s not against a quickie every now and then if the mood strikes.

S stamina - As an older man, his stamina isn’t what it once was, but he tries his damndest to keep up. 

T toy - Dominguez doesn’t need toys to make you feel good, not when he has a perfectly good mouth, cock, or hands. 

U unfair - You are his princess—his queen—and he would never treat you unfairly. 

V volume - Dominguez tends to be on the quiet side. 

W wild card - Dominguez strives to make you happy; it took him a lifetime to find you, and now that he has, he never wants to let go. He would set the world on fire if you wanted him to. 

X X-ray - He is definitely a shower, and you have trouble keeping your eyes off his package. 

Y yearning - Maybe it’s because your relationship is still fairly new or because you’re trying so hard for a baby, but both of you are eager to make love as often as you can. 

Z ZZZ - Dominguez is insanely protective of you and will always stay awake until he knows you’re sound asleep. 


End file.
